I just want to
by Abaoaqu
Summary: Squall and Rinoa. Aren't they cute? But when a new threat appears, Rinoa has to prove to the world that her knight is not the only thing protecting her.


Hello everyone, this is my first fic. I've been reading fics since I accidentally found out about this site like four months ago, and now I'm gonna make a little contribution... most likely, it'll suck, but it'll be a contribution nonetheless. I'll try to learn to do this right as I go.  
  
Ok, first thing first. I own Final Fantasy VIII... Yes I do.... I'm telling you I do own it. Why is everyone laughing at me? I own Fin...(Wakes up from his dream) ...aaaaaaaahhhh!!! what was that? mumble... mumble... oh it was just a dream..... dammit. Wel, I guess everyone by now figured out that I DO NOT own Final Fantasy VIII, or any other videogame. Actually, I'm no sure if I own anything. I'll figure that out later, for now, i'll write this fic about a game that I don't, repeat, don't own. Thanks, and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: Our Song.  
  
It was a warm night. A beautiful, quiet night. The moon was full and bright, and the sea was calm. Over the sea, Balamb garden floated. Inside, there was a party, for it was no ordinary night.  
  
Everyone was celebrating. The SeeDs, commanded by Squall Leonhart, had defeated the vile sorceress Ultimecia, who had taken the world to the verge of destruction, by achieving Time Compression. Oddly, Squall was nowhere to be found.  
  
Irvine Kinneas wanted to share a few words with Squall, but he couldn't find him. "That's funny" He said to himself "Of all people, he should be celebrating the most." But then Kinneas saw Angelo, Rinoa Heartilly's dog, and he saw the dog was without Rinoa. "So Squall's with Rinoa, huh? Better not disturb him. They're probably in the balcony or something"  
  
Kinneas was right. Squall was outside, in the balcony, looking at the sky, when he saw a shooting star, and quickly looked to his side. Then he saw Rinoa, and at her sight, for the first time in years, he smiled. She had also seen the shooting star, and she was now pointing at the sky.  
  
- It's just like...- she said  
  
- Yeah, I know. Like the day we first met.- he interrupted. She then smiled and looked at him in the eyes.  
  
He looked back at her eyes,and slowly put his arm around her waist. She put her arms around his neck, and approached her face to his. He lifted her a bit, and then kissed her gently in the lips. "wow" he thought "So this is the kind of things I've been missing". He was so happy to be with Rinoa. He loved her, and now he was finally kissing her for the very first time. They kissed for about five more minutes, and then they began to talk. Rinoa remembered the shooting star they had just seen.  
  
- So you remember- she said  
  
- What?  
  
- The day we first met  
  
- How could I forget?- he asked  
  
- Well, I don't know. You keep forgetting everything, because of the GF. At this point, I'm surprised you remember anything. That sucks.  
  
- You get used to it.  
  
The time kept passing, but they didn't seem to mind. They were quiet, but it wasn't an awkward silence, but more of a reflection silence. They weren't uncomfortable, because they were exactly where they most wanted to be in the whole world. Everything either of them wanted was to be with eachother. Eventually, Squall spoke.  
  
- I did forget something- he said.  
  
- What is it?  
  
- I can't remember... that song.  
  
- Wich song?  
  
- You know, that song. The one your mother wrote for Laguna.- He closed his eyes, and tried to remember- what was the name? Something about eyes... Eyes on me! Yes, that's it. It went like Whenever sang my songs... - He tried to focus for a while, but then shook his head- I can't remember anything else.  
  
- Squall- She said, taking his hands- open your eyes, look at me. - as he did so, she put his hands around her waist- This is how the song goes.  
  
Their eyes met as she was beggining to sing, and for a few moments, they gazed deeply into eachother's eyes, as if wanting to open a little window to their souls. Her beautiful voice now sounded with her mother's lyrics. "Whenever sang my songs, on the stage, on my own" Squall felt as if a band was playing every intrument neded for the song. He had never heard anything so beautiful. "Whenever said my words, wishing they would be heard" She looked at him while she was singing. He was astonished. His face was serious, and he was listening to the song as if the words were a magic spell that ended all human suffering. "I saw you smiling at me, was it real or just my fantasy? You'd always be there in the corner, of this tiny little bar". As soon as she finished those words, he kissed her with a passion he never would have believed he had inside. She returned the kiss, and when it ended, she could feel her cheeks getting wet.  
  
- Rin, why are you crying, is something wrong?- Squall asked, concerned.  
  
- No, nothing's wrong. I've never been happier in my whole life. But, the song, it made me think about my mom, and I really miss her.  
  
- I'm sorry. You don't have to sing if hurts you.  
  
- Thanks. It's just, you know, when I was a little girl, she would always make me feel so good, so protected, and - she interrupted herself- oh my god, Squall, here I am going on and on about my family, and you didn't even had any, for what you remember.  
  
- It's no big deal, please, continue. - He had really changed, thanks to Rinoa.  
  
- No Squall, I've been thinking only of myself, but you suffered so much more. I'm sorry.  
  
- Don't be, it's not your fault.  
  
- Anyway, now I want to keep singing... for you.  
  
He smiled, and kissed her gently on the forehead. - Do you wanna dance? - Squall, I can't dance and sing at the same time, it would be weird.  
  
- OK - he said. Then he countered, grinning- Then, do you wanna hug for no reason while you sing?  
  
She had to smile. For the first time he was trying to say something funny. They hugged, and she sang the rest of the song.  
  
- Thank you, Rinoa- He said  
  
- For what?  
  
- For making me remember. It's such a beautiful song. I don't want to forget it ever again. And every time I hear it, I want to think about you, and about this moment.  
  
- So - she said grinning- why don't we make it our song?  
  
- Our song?  
  
- Yes, you know, the song that we share, the one that brings us together.  
  
- So... you want to see where we go, I mean, like a serious relationship?  
  
- Squall, you saved my life so many times. Why did you do it?  
  
- I don't know. At first, it was because of the contract, but, as time went by, everytime you were in danger, the only thing in the world that I wanted to do was save you.  
  
- Exactly - she kissed him softly- I think we're way past "I like you" - She softly whispered in his ear.  
  
- Okay then, we would be in the next stage...  
  
- You don't have to say it just y...- she said  
  
- ...But I want to...- he interrupted ...I... I love you, Rinoa.- he couldn't believe it himself, but he was actually saying the words.  
  
- I love you too, Squall  
  
They kissed for some more time. Rinoa then cuddled in Squall's arms, and they just stayed together, like there was nobody else in the whole world. After saving their lives, the garden, Balamb and the whole world, it was now finally time to rest, time to be with eachother, and enyoy themselves.  
  
... For now. 


End file.
